Image processing devices that perform image magnification by switching interpolation methods according to edge shapes are already known. The image processing device in Patent Reference 1, for example, prevents edge degradation due to interpolation computation by switching the interpolation method when particular edge shapes are detected. The detection of the particular edge shapes in Patent Reference 1 is carried out by comparison with predetermined patterns.